Ethiopia
Ethiopia Ethiopia is a fanmade character in the series of Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the country of Ethiopia. Kandake is the older sister to Nigeria, and is the oldest of her seven other adopted sisters. Appearance Kandake has slighly thick, yet straight, dark brown hair that is tied back into a pony tail, and forms a slight afro in the back. Her skin tone is a tanned light brown and she has dark brown eyes. Her usual attire includes a pink V shirt that covers her shoulders and reaches down to her forearms. She also wears a cloth belt that is green, red and yellow, (colors of the Ethiopian flag) and is wrapped twice around her waist.Her skirt is a light pink with a golden hem at the bottom and she wears brown sandels that cover her toes, foot heel, and is has a strap that is wrapped above her ankle. In an upcoming fanmade doujin called, "Delirium" she wears her same brown sandels, a tan colored robe with white hemmings on the sleeves and the end of the robe, and a slit on the left side of the robe that shows her long legs. In a recent photo, her pink shirt and dress were changed to white. Personality/Interests Kandake is very laid back and cheerful. However, behind these emotions, she is shown to slightly suffer from depression due to all the violence in her country, but does her best to hide it. Kandake enjoys helping others when they need it and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is extremely interested in learning new languages and currently knows 90 different ones (in response to how Ethiopia knows 90 individual languages), her commonly used languages include Oromigna, Arabic, English, Amharic, and Italian. Kandake is also frequently teased by her younger sister, Nigeria because of the fact that she is "landlocked", has territorial reduction, and still widely uses an indigenous alphabet. Kandake is also the oldest of her other sisters (in response to her being one of the oldest african countries that go back to 1000 B.C.). Relationships Germany/ Ludwig Beilschimidt Kandake has a crush on Ludwig but tries to slightly keep her distance from him due to insecurity. She tries her best to support him any way and controls his heated temper. Due to the fact that there is a German Embassy in her country caused these two to become really good friends. N. Italy/ Feliciano Although Kandake really likes Feliciano and he is one of her best frineds, she harbors a deep hatred/grudge against him due to both Ethiopian wars. All in all the two are very close and, despite their war backgrounds, are often seen together. America/ Alfred F. Jones She gets along quite well with Alfred but is sort of resentful towards him and the League of Nations due to the fact that her country leader asked them for help during WWII, and they decided not to help. However, America is known to be the largest donor to Ethiopia and is their strategic partner in the Global War on Terrorism. So the two have been on friendly terms. Appearances ''Hetalia: Universal'' Manga hetalia a merda HAHHAHAHAHHa Wunsch auf einem Stern Fanfiction See Wunsch auf einem Stern Kandake gets her own story that revolves around her in the fanfic Wunsch auf einem Stern. The plot and setting greatly separate from the Hetalia timeline but manages to keep all the main characters along with a few new ones. Taking place in a medieval/renaisannce time period, the story focuses on Kandake who was said to be born into royalty, along with her seven sisters. In a sudden turn of events her her father leaves for battle, their homeland is attacked, and her mother sells them off to go live in a plantation far away from her. When Kandake leaves the plantation after her hand is asked for in marriage, one of her sisters are kidnapped and the other goes out to look for her. The rest of the story revolves around how Kandake must find a way to reunite her broken family.